At The End Of The Day
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: In this AU, Grace stayed behind, like in the movie. On New Year's Eve 2040, Grace Holloway has an unexpected visitor and is finally able to bring closure to a part of her life that she had kept from everyone else. Her circle is finally complete.


**Ok, This basically follows the end of the 1996 "Doctor Who" Movie but, with a few twists and turns of my own. Should be read after "Fevers and Grief" and "Rememberance and Friendship" to fully get the entire picture. If you're wondering why Grace didn't mention Mirren to the Tenth Doctor, he was still grieving for Rose. She wouldn't put more of a burden on him besides, during that story,.Mirren is in college. Enjoy and PLEASE review! Mu Muse thrives on reviews!**

**At The End Of The Day**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**The ash blonde haired woman sat back in her chair with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Puccini filling the air in her living room. Madam Butterfly always made her cry and tonight was no exception. It was December 31st, 2040. She smiled sadly as she wiped the tears away. "You old fool," she said gruffly, "This always did make you cry." She smiled, remembering back, back to a chance meeting and a man she had never been able to forget for many reasons.**

**She leaned back and let her mind wander back to the man who simply called himself, "The Doctor." That had been a fasinicating time for her, December 29th, 1999. Many of her other memories had faded away but she remembered everything that happened over that three day period. Three days that had, literally, changed her life. From the time he had been wheeled into her emergency room till he let her and Yi out in the water park, it had been a time of wonder, joy, fear, terror and finally, love.**

**She smiled, Yi had come to visit her at least once a week. They could talk to each other about him but, five months ago, Yi had died after complications of a stroke. He was in his late sixties. She was 85 now but, she looked like she had barely reached her fifties. She thought back on that early New Year's Day. Yi had left the TARDIS soon after landing, leaving her and the Doctor alone in the control room.**

**She remembered they were talking quietly when, his lips fastened on hers and she found herself drowning in him. He had managed to hit the flight lever and sent them into the vortex. She remembered every exquisite detail of that night. She had not realized it was possible to be so completely and througherly loved. He had carried her to him room and she had no idea of how long they had been there, making love to each other. One thing she remembered most were his hands, their smoothness and strength as they had caressed her naked body as she trembled beneath him. She had traced patterns on his chest with her finger as he looked at her, his intensely blue eyes alight with love and joy.**

**Then, she remembered with a delighted shiver, he had lowered himself onto her body and had slid into her with ease. Then, he had caught her hands in his and had held them down as he began thrusting into her, hard, firm and faster as thier passions rose. He had finally released her hands and she had slipped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer as both were reaching the edge. His mouth was on one of her breasts and she moaned his name in his ear. He was still pumping within her, getting harder as she felt them growing closer and closer and then, he eruopted into her body and she let out a scream of passion as she felt his seed empty into her.**

**He let out a yell of his own that Grace would later think sounded more triumphant than anything else then, he sagged on top of her, kissing her, caressing her. His eyes widened as she curled her left leg around his hips, her heel rubbing against him. He smiled, "My sweet Angel, How I wish you would come with me." Her eyes closed for a second. "I can't, too many people need me here." "I know, my love, I know." He kissed her again. He had finally landed his machine back in the same place just after Yi had left the park. She remembered the sadness in his eyes when she wouldn't go with him. He didn't know how much willpower it took for her to say no, to stay where she was but, she was needed and she knew it.**

**He had managed to come and visit her a few times but, then, he hadn't returned and she grieved but, she had her daughter, Mirren. Mirren was born four months after he stopped coming to see her. Mirren was the joy of her life and yet, she was sad that Mirren never knew her wonderful, loving father. Mirren was married now and a mother to five of her own, three boys and two wonderful girls. One thing about Mirren, she had inherited her father's brilliant blue eyes. **

**One of the boys, Micheal and one of the girls, Sapphire, had also inherited those eyes. Everyone commented on how Grace Holloway didn't seem to age. She smiled and put it down to genetics. She didn't know why she looked like this but, it didn't matter to her either. The CD ended and she got up to turn off the stero when there was a knock at her door. "Odd," she thought, "It's almost midnight." **

**She picked up the baseball bat she kept nearby as a weapon and went to the door. She flipped on the porch light and looked through the peephole. She saw a brown haired young man around his mid twenties wearing a suit and a bowtie. She opened the door as far as the chain would allow. "Yes?" She asked almost forbiddingly. **

**He looked at her, "Grace? May I come in?" She looked at him for a long moment then, he said two words and everything changed, "My Angel." She got the chain off the door and then, she saw his eyes, the intense blue stirring memories. "Doctor?" Then, he was almost crushing her in an embrace. Finally, he stepped back and they walked into the living room. He turned to look at her, "I didn't think you'd be up this late."**

**She looked at him, "You changed again." He nodded, "He couldn't go on any longer, he hurt too much." Grace caught her breath, "Rose?" He nodded sadly. "She finally found him again but he had to take her back to that parallel universe and leave her there." Grace shook her head, "It still hurts?" He nodded and sat down. "But look at you, you've barely aged." She smiled, "I look like that but, My Doctor, I'm 85 now."**

**He looked at her then, dropped his head, "I wish you had come..." She stopped him, "Don't do that. I told you when he was here, I was needed here. You know why I stayed." He looked up at her and that familiar crooked grin split his face. "Yes, to keep holding back death."**

**She nodded, "And that's what I've done almost all my life. I've even met a few of your former companions along the way. We have a fine old time getting together to talk, mainly about you."**

**The look on his face was priceless, almost the look of a man who just found out his ex-wives had bonded because of him. He buried his face in his hands. Grace knelt in front of him and pulled his hands away. "We all loved you, still do in our own ways and we've never regretted one minute of the times we spent with you. Doctor, you showed us things we had never even imagined."**

**That got him to smile. "How have you been, angel?" She smiled tiredly, "Been doing ok, have a lot of time on my hands since I retired as Chief Cardiologist of San Francisco University Hospital." She grinned and took his hand, "I want to show you something." She pulled him into her study and gestured to one wall. It was covered in plaques, citations, commendations, awards, etc. "I was able to do all of this because you showed me who and what I could be but..." Her voice faltered.**

**"Grace?" He had his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "There's something else you need to see." She pointed to the east wall. He walked over there and looked. The first picture was of Grace herself lying in a hospital bed holding a tiny little human wrapped in a pink blanket. Grace's hair was stringy, wet, and she never looked more beautiful to him. Then, he looked at the other photos of Grace, the little girl and then a wedding photo, grand children but, there was one thing missing.**

**He did not turn around, "So, where's the picture of your husband?" He asked. Grace's throat constricted but, she had to say it. "Doctor, I never married." He turned to look at her, "But then, who is the..." His voice trailed off. He turned back to Mirren's high school graduation photo and looked then, he saw. Her eyes. His own eyes staring back at him from the young woman in the photo. He turned back to Grace, "She's mine?"**

**Grace smiled, "Yes, my Doctor, Mirren is our's." "Mirren?" She smiled, "It was my Grandmother's name." He nodded, "I'm a grandfather again?" Grace smiled, remembering him telling her about Susan. "Yes, you are, even though Mirren doesn't know about you, I mean, precisely about you." He nodded, "I understand. Better for her not to know." Grace looked at him, "Better to not know that she has a father who loves her?"**

**The Doctor turned to look at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He moved across the room swiftly and pulled her to him, "I know, Grace but how could you explain me to her, especially now?" Grace relaxed in his embrace, "I know, my love, I know but, she needs to know her father loved her." He continued to hold her, just savouring her warmth and closeness.**

**Grace finally pulled back, keeping her arms around his neck. "I've written a letter for her to be read after I die." She saw the pain pass over his eyes and she smiled, "We both know it's going to happen, my love." He nodded, "Go on." "I was wondering if you would write her one that I could put with the one I have for her? She is to read mine when she's alone then, decide if she wants to keep it." He thought for a moment then nodded, "It's an excellent idea, my angel." He sat down at her desk and began writing.**

**Finally, he handed her a sealed envelope addressed to "Mirren, my daughter" in his precise handwriting. Grace smiled and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She unlocked a small box and added the letter to it then, locked it back and put the key back around her neck. Then, she looked at him. "Why are you here, in San Francisco?" He smiled sadly. She nodded, "You know then." "Yes, Grace, I know. I saw the obituary. I had to come see you again." "How long do I have?" **

**His eyes were so sad, "Less than thirty hours my angel." **

**"Will you stay? I don't want to be alone." He smiled, "Of course I will, that's why I'm here. I wanted to change part of what I read." "What part?" "That you had died alone, I couldn't let that happen." Grace smiled, "No, you would never let that happen would you. Then, would you do something for me?" He looked at her, his face suddenly changed. She smiled, "No, I'll let nature take it's course but, would you do something for me?"**

**He looked at her, "Anything, my angel." She smiled then, a spasm of pain crossed her face and he was beside her in an instant. She smiled, "It comes and goes. Listen, I'd like to see your old girl one last time." He smiled and helped her to her feet and the two of them walked outside to the dark blue call box. Once inside, Grace patted the console, "Hello, old friend." The TARDIS purred in welcome. **

**Grace walked around, "So, you travelling alone?" He smiled, "No, Amy Pond and her husband are with me." "Oh, a married couple? Not a first for you from what I remember." He grinned, "You remember me telling you about that?" Grace laughed and his hearts constricted. Her laugh still sounded like silver bells across water. Then, she staggered and he caught her. "Grace?" "Take me home," She whispered.**

**He carried her back to her house. "Where to, Grace?" "Upstairs but, the study first." He carried her in there and gently placed her in the recliner. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "My desk, left side, third drawer. Photograph." He went and opened the specified drawer and took out the framed photo without really looking at it and brought it to her.**

**She smiled as he knelt next to the recliner and handed it to her. "It's actually for you," She whispered. He looked at it and gasped. It was Grace, Mirren and the five grand children. He looked at Grace, tears smarting in his eyes. "I wanted you to have one, to remind you that all of your family isn't gone." "Grace,I.." His voice trailed off as she clasped his hand. "Stay with me, please." He nodded.**

**He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. After laying her on the bed, he slid in beside her, holding her close as she nestled into his shoulder. "My Doctor, I've always loved you, always." She whispered. His lips brushed her hair, "And you, my angel, you know that." She sighed and her eyes closed.**

**Six hours later, he knew. Her heart had quietly stopped beating and she was growing cold in his arms. His tears fell hot and heavy as he laid her back and closed the now sightless eyes. He pulled the light blanket over her, knowing that Mirren would find her soon. "Goodbye, my Angel," He whispered as he headed back to the TARDIS.**

**When Amy and Rory returned, they saw him standing leaned against the console looking at something. before they could say anything however, he looked up and smiled, "All right then, places to go, people to see." They took off. Later, in the library, Amy found him curled on the sofa with his back to the door. His shoulders were shaking and she knew he was crying. **

**She crouched next to him, "Doctor?" She said softly, "What happened? You said you were going to visit an old friend." He managed to turn to look at her and she gasped, the loneliness in his eyes, the pain was almost, no, it was palable. "What happened?" He looked at her. "I went to see Grace." Amy nodded, he had told her about the beautiful Doctor. "She died." Amy's hand flew to her mouth. She knew some of how he had felt about the woman in his eighth incarnation, he had told her.**

**Then, she saw the framed photograph. She recognized Grace from the TARDIS file. She looked at Mirren and asked quietly, "Who is this?" The pain in his eyes and voice deepened as he said two simple words, "My Daughter."**

**Finis**


End file.
